<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ссора океанских масштабов by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089791">Ссора океанских масштабов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже сутки по южному побережью идёт дождь и сотрудники всех гидрометцентров только диву даются — как же так произошло, что даже в самом солнечном штате льёт как из ведра?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Homelander, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ссора океанских масштабов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p><p>От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Уже сутки по южному побережью идёт дождь и сотрудники всех гидрометцентров только диву даются — как же так произошло, что даже в самом солнечном штате льёт как из ведра?</p><p>Тяжелые тучи не могут развеять ни ветер, ни химикаты, ни молитвы, которыми Изирикиль умасливает неизвестные Хоумлендеру небесные силы, ни прекратить пытаться смыть с земной поверхности Соединённые Штаты.</p><p>А вот Хоумлендер был бы совсем не против, чтобы от их страны ничего не осталось, погиб урожай, а люди поумирали с голоду, и, наконец, устроили Третью Мировую за припасы и пропитание. Он презирает их всех, каждого, до самого последнего чёртового человека, которые мнят, будто забота друг о друге спасёт их жалкие жизни от хаоса и разрушений, что беснуются снаружи.</p><p>«Не спасут», — думает Хоумлендер поджимая губы. Из Башни Семёрки хорошо видно, как система городского водоснабжения не справляется, машины разводят лужи, а людей почти не заметно из-за заполнивших всё пространство зонтов — они жмутся к тротуарам, чтобы проезжающие мимо авто не окатили их огромными волнами, которые катят перед собой.</p><p>Пожалуй, сейчас Хоумлендер может понять пресловутого Бога, что, как говорят, истребил почти всё население планеты, оставив лишь по парочке особей каждого вида. От льющей с неба воды хмурый город кажется ему почти что чистым, и это приносит странное успокоение его растревоженной душе.</p><p>Коди остался с Билли — они не обсуждали это, но такой выбор кажется вполне логичным, ведь тот был рядом и никуда не ушёл даже когда Хоумлендер, психанув, взмыл в небесную высь, улетая как можно дальше, пока он не спалил к чертям Нью-Йорк и пару прилегающих городов. </p><p>Ещё год назад он бы сделал именно это, но сейчас в голове слишком крепко засела мысль: такое точно не понравится Билли. Билли, что был единственным источником его эмоций, наркотиком, от которого невозможно отказаться, нельзя отпустить от себя ни на миг — вот, что думал Хоум до вчерашнего вечера, пока они не разругались на кухне из-за какой-то ерунды.</p><p>На самом деле он ждал — Билли одёрнет его, как всегда беспринципно грубо и однозначно, так чтобы не допустить двусмысленности, но тот не напомнил, что в их отношениях главный не Хоумлендер, не поставив зарвавшегося супера на место, а только продолжил спорить и гнуть свою линию.</p><p>«У меня есть право оставить завещание на того, на кого я сам захочу», — спокойствие, что всегда сопровождало Билли Бутчера, будь оно ледяным, холодным, нейтральным или даже тёплым — вчера отсутствовало в обступившем со всех сторон тоне.</p><p>Не было та, и привычной властности — словно Хоумлендеру, наконец, дали то, чего он хотел, будто у них есть равные права, и, достаточно только иметь нужные аргументы, и тогда в их отношениях сместятся акценты и Хоум станет главным, ведущим, а не ведомым.</p><p>«Да почему ты вообще задумываешься о моменте, когда умрёшь?! — взорвался тогда Хоум, вместо того, чтобы найти правильные слова и глубоко задетый тем, что его любовник не считает, будто Хоумлендер может спасти своего человека от любой внешней угрозы, а поскольку Билли здоров как бык, другого подозревать и не приходится. — Ты что, думаешь, я допущу, что тебя кто-то убьёт?»</p><p>Его глаза полыхнули алым, в знак того, что сдерживать себя ему практически нереально и он близок к обычному, удивительно человеческому настоящему срыву, просто потому, что совсем не ожидает того, что они поменяются местами с Билли, и теперь уже ему самому будет позволено показать себя с лучшей стороны.</p><p>Шанс, который Хоум упустил окончательно, чувствуя как его рвёт изнутри от честного ответа Билли. Тот ведь с лёгкостью мог бы и соврать, мог бы увернуться от прямоты и однозначности, но вместо этого он заглянул во вспыхнувшие алым глаза Хоумлендера и сказал так прямо, что внутренности начало рвать от боли:</p><p>«Я думаю, что из-за тебя это и может произойти.»</p><p>Худшее, что можно было сделать в этой ситуации — сбежать, и Хоумлендер, бесстрашный и великий герой Америки именно так и поступил. Он, словно трус, свалил из дома, бросая сына на попечение Билли, и испарил невероятную часть океана, просто, чтобы отвести душу, прежде, чем вернуться. Не домой, конечно, а туда, где он вырос — в Башню Семёрки.</p><p>Не то чтобы это было самое безопасное место на свете, просто тут легче скрыть следы преступления, </p><p>— Тебе нужен кофе и сигарета, — голос Билли заставляет его застыть, чтобы только не вздрогнуть. </p><p>— Как ты тут? — начинает Хоум, но в ответ получает привычное мягкое фырканье:</p><p>— Мейв протащила, — широкие, не в пример собственным, плечи чуть поднимаются, ореховые глаза глядят со спокойствием, которое не должно быть доступно тому, кто видел взбешённого супера. И, тем не менее у Бутчера большой болт на том, что он там якобы должен.</p><p>Хочется напомнить о том, что Мейв не умеет летать, но Хоум не делает этого, догадываясь — Билли не просил её провести его к Хоумлендеру, а скорей всего просто сказал, что ему нужно отлить, или какую-то херню вроде этой, чтобы та завела его сюда, в здание.</p><p>— Долго добирался до комнаты? — вопрос совсем не праздный, потому что это место слишком хорошо охраняется, и в ответ Хоум получает невнятное хмыканье над самым ухом.</p><p>Билли прижимается к нему со спины и, приобняв одной рукой, второй качает, протянув к Хоумлендеру, показывая, мол, более или менее. Кожа ощущает как собственный костюм становится особенно неприятным, ведь вместо сдавливающего кожу спандекса и накладок это могла бы быть кожаная куртка, заношенные джинсы и прикосновение чужой кожи к собственной.</p><p>От его тепла и тяжести наваливающегося тела внутри вдруг становится легко, словно груз, который был на плечах скинули с них, но идти на примирение Хоум не готов — слишком яркая обида не позволяет.</p><p>— Прости, — спокойные знакомые интонации всё-таки дают дрожи пробрать тело, и Хоум выдыхает медленно, наваливаясь на Билли спиной.</p><p>— Ты прав, — качает он головой, — я достаточно несдержан, чтобы провернуть с тобой то же, что и с Мэделин. Тебе должно было однажды стать страшно и...</p><p>— Я не боюсь этого, — невозмутимый ответ заставляет Хоума обернуться, заглянуть в каре-зелёные глаза недоумённо.</p><p>— Тогда почему? Ты сказал, что я могу это сделать, — напоминает он, хмурясь и поджимая губы. — Что завещание написал потому, что боишься, что я тебя убью.</p><p>— Не боюсь, — качает головой невозмутимый Билли, — просто это может однажды произойти. Как пандемия, например, падение метеорита, зомби-апокалипсис или несчастный случай во время секса.</p><p>Они молча смотрят друг на друга несколько минут, прежде, чем Хоум цедит:</p><p>— Я бы никогда, понимаешь? — так важно расставить сейчас все точки, не дать двусмысленности и недомолвкам разрушить всё, над чем они трудились столько времени, что кончики пальцев даже немного покалывает.</p><p>— Конечно, — соглашается Били кивком и притягивает его к себе за талию, проводя щирокой, мозолистой ладонью по гладко выбритой щеке, и Хоум ластится к ней не задумываясь — этот отточенный жест они изучили так хорошо, что ради того, чтобы кто-то так же погладил его по щеке, по шее, зарылся пальцами в волосы, потянув за пряди вниз, Хоум готов испепелить любое живое существо прямо на месте.</p><p>Он послушно открывает рот, когда большой палец касается его губ и стонет глухо, чувствуя как Билли целует его — беспощадно страстно, горячо, так, что внутри всё доверчиво расслабляется, когда Хоум жмётся к нему.</p><p>— Всё, что хочешь, — едва слышно шепчет он в губы, и в ответ он получает сладкий укус по нижней губе, от которого его начинает мелко трясти.</p><p>— Поставь правильное условие, дополнив наше соглашение, — едва слышный ответ заставляет мозги работать и Хоум не уверен вообще, что способен на такое.</p><p>— Разве это не только ты решаешь? — едва слышно спрашивает он, но ощутив как Билли качает головой, впадает в ступор.</p><p>Когда он пришёл к Билли с просьбой дать ему быть рядом, потому что Бутчер его не боится, тот согласился, сказав, что управлять всем тем, что происходит между ними, будет он сам, и проёбы Хоумлендера он будет карать жёстко, но теперь предлагать самому решить как ограничить себя?..</p><p>— Не сбегать из ссоры, — наконец, выдавливает из себя Хоум и получает такой тёплый взгляд, что стона сдержать невозможно, особенно, когда его дополняет нежное: «Хороший мальчик».</p><p>Все старания, все усилия, что прикладывает Хоум Билли ценит по достоинству, и то, что сейчас он смотрит так, словно перед ним маленький мальчик Джон, которым сильно гордится его воспитатель — лучшая награда.</p><p>Вот только ею он не ограничивается, прижимая Хоума к стеклу огромного окна спиной, и просовывая руку под узкий пояс костюма.</p><p>Они вдвоём опираются, и Хоуму совсем не страшно — он умеет летать, и с ними ничего не случится, даже если от того, как неистово сильно его будет трахать Билли оно осыпется.</p><p>— Смазки нет, — сетует любовник, и Джон шипит в разочаровании — то, что из-за регенерации он вечный девственник это действительно нехеровая такая, проблема, но ему не так уж и больно, так что он просит:</p><p>— Давай без.</p><p>Укоризненный взгляд снова заставляет его вздрогнуть, но Билли опускается на колени, укладывая одну ногу ему на плечо и потирая сжатые мышцы входа. Вторую ногу на плечо Хоум забрасывает сам — сейчас из-за того, что он парит в воздухе он ничего не весит, и потому когда его нервных окончаний касается горячий влажный язык, приходится сильно хмуриться, чтобы ещё и потолок в Башне не разрушить так же, как изрядную часть океана, пропоров своими лазерами.</p><p>— Билли, блять, блять, — шипит Хоум, качая головой и надрачивая себе, одной рукой, а второй сжимая пряди у основания.</p><p>Ему так до одури хорошо от языка, толкающегося по сжатым, гладким мышцам, что он готов расплакаться, но слёзы шипят, испаряясь под веками, когда к языку добавляется пара пальцев.</p><p>— Трахни меня, блять! — рычит Хоум, не контролируя то, как ускоряется его кулак на плоти. Он дрочит так быстро, что можно сойти с ума от обносящего удовольствия, а, едва он кончает, как поза меняется.</p><p>Его ноги Билли скрещивает у себя на талии и входит в него мелкими, осторожными толчками, заставляя загнанно рычать от невозможности разораться так, что все стёкла в долбанной Башне повылетают, осыпая людей осколками смешанными с дождём.</p><p>— Посмотри на меня, — шепчет Билли, но Хоуму страшно. В его глазах горят лазеры, пока по тугим мышцам прохода толкается толстый, горячий член, помечая его своими размерами, напоминая — задница Джона принадлежит только Билли, потому что лишь он знает как сделать так, чтобы шипение под веками прекратилось, а супер взял себя в руки.</p><p>Их взгляды встречаются, и от каждого толчка Джон теперь сжимается сильнее, чувствуя, как горячие ладони скользят по спине, дразнят соски, и, наконец, ложатся поверх его ладони, заставляя надрачивать себе в заданном Билли ритме.</p><p>Его имя он склоняет на все лады шёпотом, и, даже когда фрикции ускоряются, а сам Хоум перестаёт парить, чтобы веса было достаточно, чтоб пустить Билли дальше, глубже, до самых яиц принимая со всего размаху, его человек — всё, о чём может думать супер.</p><p>Каждую косточку, мышцу и сустав выворачивает в оргазме, и Хоум успевает ощутить, что его чувствительный рот ласкают чужие губы за секунды до того, как сделав несколько жёстких, покоряющих своим желаниям толчков, Билли кончает прямо в него.</p><p>— Мистер Хоумлендер! — звучит женский голос под самой дверью, и ему приходится совладать с собой, выныривая из неги:</p><p>— Не сейчас Эмма, — замечает он недовольно, пытаясь остановить выскальзывающего из него Билли, не дать горячему члену выйти.</p><p>— Это срочно, мистер Хоумлендер. Вы нужны, чтобы спасти людей на пароме, — снова требует девушка, и Хоум готов убивать.</p><p>— Отправьте Дипа, — рычание успокаивает мягкий поцелуй в уголок губ и вид того, как похабно и бесстыже Билли проходит языком по испачканной спермой Хоума ладони. В голове какие-то шестерёнки начинают работать быстрее, и Билли хмыкает едва слышно:</p><p>— Тебе нужно спасать человечество, так что не задерживайся, — он прерывается, когда Эмма рапортует о том, что долбанный Дип не справляется потому что он идиот — или по какой-то другой причине, но Хоум слышит именно эту, — на ужин равиоли и мы смотрим кино. Если опоздаешь — начнём без тебя.</p><p>Нежный поцелуй пахнет терпким семенем самого Джона, и он отвечает на него страстно, пускай даже приходится прерваться для того, чтобы прикрыть Билли, когда дверь открывается, позволяя Эмме увидеть национального героя чуть растрепавшимся, как если бы он только что спал.</p><p>Всего-то и нужно — встать, горделиво заполняя собой почти весь проём, пока Билли отходит из поля зрения, и, изображая невероятный интерес к людям, застрявшим пароме из-за проливного дождя, отвлечь от того, что посторонние в комнате — и в здании.</p><p>«Надо будет ему пропуск сделать», — подумывает Хоум, выдвигаясь из своих апартаментов вместе с Эммой, справедливо полагая, что Билли сам найдёт способ выйти из этого здания.</p><p>Иначе в другой раз, когда зарядят океанские дожди некому будет остановить лидера Семёрки.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>